


Fast Food Blues

by pinkrose787



Category: Journey Into Imagination (Ride)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, fast food au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkrose787/pseuds/pinkrose787
Summary: Nesenir begins working at a fast food restaurant, unfortunately for him one of his enemies, Figment, is working there too.
Kudos: 2





	Fast Food Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a new series where I take incorrect quotes and use them as prompts.   
> This one's quote is   
> [Figment and Nesenir both get jobs at the same restaurant]  
> Figment: What could be better than serving up smiles?  
> Nesenir: Being dead or anything else.

Nesenir had suffered through thousands of ignominies in the past few months. His greatest power source was stolen right from under him. He had to deal with a petty thief as an ally. And worst of all he had to actually do physical work rather than just being a manipulator in the shadows. But this. This had to be the worst one of them all. He was working at a fast-food restaurant with one of his worst enemies as his co-worker and sole companion through the horrible journey that was working this hellish job.

The road that led him to this was a short one. He had run out of money. This occurred a long time ago, when he found out that he could easily just scare whoever he wanted into giving him whatever he wanted. But with his powers drained he could barely scare a mouse much less a well-seasoned shopkeeper. He knew he had to do something about this tragic situation when he had to wear the same outfit twice. It truly was the worst days of his life.

He stood at the cash register staring emptily at the store front. There weren’t many customers at this time, so it was just him, his thoughts, and the mindless pop music that corporate demanded they play at all times. At least he wished that was all it was. “Sure, is slow right now isn’t it?” Figment, the dragon who shouldered at least the third of the blame for Nesenir’s situation, asked him.

“It sure is” Nesenir didn’t really want to start a conversation with him right now. He couldn’t even understand why Figment was working here. There wasn’t a single good reason that Figment had to be here. First off, he knew Figment wasn’t in the same desperate money situation that he was in. Plus, Figment was only 8 months old, this had to be a violation of some child labor law. Their manager probably knew about this, but they just didn’t care.

“Did you know that the solar system has 8 planets, and 5 dwarf planets.” Figment said. “Dreamfinder told me that when he was teaching me all about astronomy.”

“That’s interesting.” Nesenir responded. He wanted Figment gone, but he didn’t know how to get rid of him. In the old days of a few months ago, he could have just grabbed Figment teleported him far away and teleported back in only a couple seconds. But now he had to think about some way to get rid of Figment that didn’t involve the use of cool powers. The mention of Dreamfinder did give him an idea though. “Does Dreamfinder and Dr. Channing know that you’re here?”

“Yeah they know I’m here. Dreamfinder said that working would give me good life experience, and Doc said that I could learn some responsibility.” Figment said.

Nesenir internally groaned. Of course, they were fine with Figment working in a fast-food restaurant. Of course, they were. Honestly, there were times where he questioned if they even knew how to care for a kid, especially a dragon kid. “Why are you working here? I just can’t understand it.”

“I was watching SpongeBob and thought that working at a fast-food restaurant would be fun! :D” Figment said.

That was the dumbest reason Nesenir had ever heard anyone say they got a job for. He thought it looked fun on SpongeBob. Of course, working at a fast-food restaurant looked fun on SpongeBob, everything looks fun on SpongeBob. They could make watching paint dry fun on SpongeBob. Also did he really just say “:D” out loud? The endless parade of inanity was continuing. “So, you don’t have to work here if you don’t want to?”

“Right you are!” Figment enthusiastically said.

“So, you choose to work here? Why not leave and go do something else with your time like paint a flower or sing a stupid song?” Nesenir asked.

“Because I want to work here. After all what could be better than serving up smiles?” Figment said.

Nesenir took in a deep breath. Joining a job because you like a cartoon is one thing, but continually quoting it is another. At least he wasn’t singing the Krusty Krab Pizza song or the theme song. This was the only situation that Nesenir would ever respond to Figment’s antics, but only because it perfectly encapsulated how he felt. “Being dead or anything else.”

Figment beamed at the fact that Nesenir had actually quoted SpongeBob. Nesenir did not want this moment to be happening. He wanted anything to save him from this horrible nightmare that he was now living. Fortunately, the bell above the entrance rang. Thank goodness a customer had arrived. He could now have at least a moment’s reprieve from Figment’s nonsense. “Good afternoon, welcome to…” Nesenir stopped in his tracks when he saw who it was. “No… no… not you”

Before him stood a black and white cat wearing a little red bowtie with a mischievous smile on his face. Of all the people that could have come while Nesenir was working, this cat was the one he wanted to see the least. “Nouilles!” Figment exclaimed. Well at least he was happy to see Nouilles.

“Why are you here, Nouilles?” Nesenir asked.

“I just wanted to see how my friend was faring at his new job. Is that so bad?” Nouilles asked.

“Awww, that’s so nice of you!” Figment said.

Nouilles was barely tolerable at the best of times, but this certainly was the worst of times. Him invading Nesenir’s work life was the greatest crime that Nouilles had committed. But what should he have expected from a being who’s entire purpose is to be annoying as he possibly could? “No, no that’s not nice of him. That’s not even why he’s here.”

“Well, then why’s he here?” Figment asked.

“He’s here to mock me.” Nesenir said.

Nouilles put his paw up to his chest. “You think that I’m here to insult you? That’s so rude. All I want to do is help.”

He really was pulling out all the stops to be annoying. And now he’s claiming to be helping. Just like him. When Nesenir asked for tips on how to pick-pocket and be a cat burglar in general he wasn’t any help. In fact, because of his lack of help Nesenir was now stuck working at this stupid job. “How in the Realms are you helping?”

“I’m just offering some moral support” Nouilles said.

“C’mon Nez don’t be so mean. He just wants to help you.” Figment said.

“No, don’t fall for his stupid innocent act. I know this cat. He acts all innocent when really he’s the most guilty person in the room.” Nesenir said. “Also don’t call me Nez.”

“It would be better if you had more faith in me…” Nouilles looked at Nesenir’s name tag, and a smirk grew on his face. If that cat was about to say what Nesenir thinks he said he had another thing coming. “Lechacim.”

That’s it. Nesenir could not handle this cat’s antics anymore. “I just remembered that it was corporate policy to not allow animals in the dining area.” He grabbed the spray bottle filled with water under the counter. “So, get out.”

He began to spray it at Nouilles. Nouilles sprinted around trying desperately to avoid the streams of water. He jumped up on a nearby table, arched his back and puffed up as much as he could “ _Hiss_ ”

“Don’t hiss at me you overgrown furball. Get out of here.” Nesenir was still firing the spray bottle rapid fire. Figment practically teleported in front of the spray bottle’s stream.

“Nez! Don’t be mean to him! Let him stay.” Figment had gone to Nouilles’s side. He looked up at Nesenir and began to do the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

Even if Nesenir hated Figment’s guts he could not say no to him when he did the puppy dog eyes. In fact, there was likely no one in the universe who could say no to Figment’s puppy dog eyes. Figment had managed to successfully weaponize cuteness and Nesenir resented him for that. “Fine. I guess he can stay.” Nesenir dejectedly said. 

“Yay!” Figment exclaimed. And with that Nesenir could tell that this was going to be a very _very_ long shift.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
